<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Spiderwoman by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629506">Becoming Spiderwoman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey'>FrenchKey</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus'>JayofOlympus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Peter Parker, Coming Out, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Supportive Aunt May, Supportive Avengers, Supportive Tony Stark, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Peter Parker, gender reveal parties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is making the Spider-Kid nervous, and Tony just wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming Spiderwoman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is our fill for the Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 square M2 - Peter Parker/Spiderman.</p>
<p>In this fic, Peter is a trans girl. Tony misgenders her at the beginning, because he doesn't know that she's a girl yet, but uses the right pronouns as soon as Peter comes out to him.</p>
<p>If you have any questions or concerns, you can find us both on tumblr under the same names (FrenchKey, and JayofOlympus).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had noticed that the kid had been particularly twitchy lately. Not that he wasn’t twitchy all the time, but it was worse now. He’d gone through a period of talking a lot less, which was kind of concerning in a kid who talked as much as Peter did, but then he’d gotten right back to rambling about whatever was on his mind. Except he seemed to be actively censoring himself at times. It was weird.</p>
<p>He’d considered asking about it, but decided not to in the end. Much like Tony himself, the kid wasn’t particularly good at answering questions about his own wellbeing. He tended to be particularly good at deflecting. Tony kind of wished he didn’t know where the kid got it from. No doubt the kid would talk to him when he was ready. Tony could be patient.</p>
<p>‘Hey, Pete, you know you can tell me stuff, yeah?’ he asked. They were in the workshop, planning upgrades to Peter’s suit and he kept catching himself halfway through sentences and trailing off.</p>
<p>The panicked look on the kid’s face told Tony everything he needed to know, really. Peter was hiding something from him. Something that had him scared. Tony silently prayed that it wasn’t another “my crush’s dad wants to literally murder me” situation.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, of course I know that,’ Peter said, poking at a blueprint to look busy. ‘What’s got you feeling all sentimental all of a sudden?’</p>
<p>‘You’re not too enthusiastic about this new suit,’ Tony said. ‘What’s wrong with it? You’re not gonna hurt my feelings if you say it’s the colour scheme.’</p>
<p>‘It’s not the colour scheme! Red and blue’s a classic. Back to basics. I like it. Feels like I’m fifteen again and sneaking out the window to avoid Aunt May’s wrath. Man, I miss those days. Things were easier then, y’know. Everything seems easier when you’re younger. Do you ever feel like that, Mr Stark?’ Peter babbled.</p>
<p>‘Kid, you’re sixteen... Maybe tone down on sounding like you’re on your deathbed before I start really worrying?’ Tony laughed.</p>
<p>‘I’ll be seventeen in like two months,’ Peter argued. ‘And I’ll be graduating pretty soon. Then I’ll be off to college, and then it’s only four years until I’m moving on to my first PhD, and before you know it I’ll be an old… I’ll be ancient. Like Cap. Or you.’</p>
<p>Tony ignored the deflection after Peter’s hesitation. He’d stopped himself again, and Tony was starting to wonder if he might know why. He turned to face Peter head on, dismissing the blueprints for the moment. The less distractions, the better.</p>
<p>‘Talk to me, kid,’ he said. ‘I can tell you’re not okay right now, and if there’s anything I can do to fix it, I want to know. Besides, nothing you say is gonna shock me. I can take it.’</p>
<p>Peter didn’t immediately attempt to disprove that, which just proved exactly how not-ok he was as far as Tony was concerned. Instead, he just stood and fidgeted and refused to meet Tony’s eyes. Tony just waited.</p>
<p>‘I’mprettysureI’mactuallyagirl,’ the kid blurted eventually.</p>
<p>Tony nodded slowly. That certainly explained a lot of things. Like the lack of enthusiasm for a suit that hid nothing about a person’s build.</p>
<p>‘Okay. Do you want me to use another name for you?’ he asked. ‘And do you need any help finding resources?’</p>
<p>‘I…There’s a GSA at school. They’re pretty good for resources. And Aunt May knows. She brought home some pamphlets and stuff from the hospital. I.. Not right now?’ she finished quietly. </p>
<p>‘Well, if you ever change your mind, just let me know. Or ask JARVIS. He knows everything there is to know about anything.’</p>
<p>‘You flatter me, Sir,’ JARVIS responded, sounding exactly the opposite. ‘How would you prefer to be referred to?’ he asked Peter.</p>
<p>‘Umm... I’m still Peter. At least for now. May and I have talked about names, but I don’t know, and Peter’s fine. But, call me she? And maybe, like, not Mr Parker and stuff?’ she asked quietly.</p>
<p>‘Of course, kid,’ Tony said, reaching out and ruffling her hair. ‘Now, let’s throw out the old design and work on something <em>good</em> for this new suit. It’s gonna be perfect. At least until the next upgrade.’</p>
<p>Peter gave him a watery grin, and Tony knew that he’d been right to ask. She was a good kid, and Tony hated to think of how long she’d been sitting on that one, silently putting up with the discomfort. But now he could do something about it.</p>
<p>‘Could… I mean… Uh…’ Peter stammered, chewing on her lip. ‘Would you mind… Would you mind telling the other Avengers? I, uh… I don’t know if I can do it, or even really <em>how</em> to.’</p>
<p>‘Sure, kid. I can do that,’ Tony said, smiling gently. ‘Speaking of Avenging, have you thought about your Spider-name? It’s totally fine if you haven’t, but if you’re planning to change your call sign, I should tell the team that as well.’</p>
<p>‘Uh, well, I thought... Maybe Spiderwoman? It would be logical, right? But, if you think it’s silly, I can choose something else.’ The lip chewing was back in full effect.</p>
<p>‘Nah, it sounds great to me,’ Tony said. He shot a sideways look at her. ‘You know I’m gonna keep calling you Spider-kid though, right? Even when you’re, like, fifty or something?’</p>
<p>Peter laughed and nodded. ‘Yeah, I figured. Can’t teach an old dog new tricks, after all.’</p>
<p>Tony was able to act offended for all of two seconds before giving it up. ‘Seriously though, kid, thanks for telling me,’ he said. ‘I know it probably wasn’t easy, but I’m glad you trusted me with it. Don’t worry about the team; I’ll take care of telling them.’</p>
<p>‘Thanks,’ Peter said, smiling as she turned to start making notes on a new suit design.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony called a team meeting to discuss Peter, making sure that JARVIS stressed that attendance was non-negotiable unless the world was ending. The world kindly did him the consideration of <em>not</em> ending. He looked at the Avengers, assembled in one of the conference rooms and ready to listen to whatever announcement he had. Many of them looked grave. He maybe should have specified that it wasn’t a bad meeting. Too late now.</p>
<p>‘Thanks for being here,’ he said. ‘I’ve been asked to share a piece of news with you. Peter has asked that you be informed that she is a woman and would like to request that you all use she/her pronouns for her going forward. She will also be going by the callsign ‘Spiderwoman’. If any of you have any questions, you should direct them to JARVIS in the first instance. </p>
<p>On a more personal note, if any of you have any problem with this, you can take it up with me. If I even hear a <em>rumour</em> of anyone giving her any trouble, I will end them. Capische?’ He glared around at them to make sure that they were getting the point.</p>
<p>Steve raised a hand to indicate that he had a question. His face was unreadable, and Tony felt a stab of anxiety. Steve was a good friend, but they’d never really discussed queer issues in any depth, and Tony wasn’t sure what Steve was going to say next.</p>
<p>‘Will she be using a new name in her personal life?’ Steve asked. ‘And should we correct any reporters who refer to her by the wrong name, or would she prefer to keep this private for now?’</p>
<p>Tony let out a sigh of relief. If Cap was fully behind Peter, the rest of the team would fall in line.</p>
<p>‘She’ll still be going by Peter at the moment. I’m sure she’ll let you know if that changes. We hadn’t discussed the press, so for now, keep it on the downlow and I’ll get her opinion soon. Any other questions?’</p>
<p>Thor raised a hand next. ‘When do you intend to hold the celebration for her?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Tony blinked.</p>
<p>‘Oh, shit, I didn’t even think about a gender reveal party!’ Clint said, looking somewhat blindsided.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. ‘Sorry, Hawkguy, that’s not what a gender reveal party is, unfortunately.’</p>
<p>Thor laughed his big booming laugh that said that he thought they were all being weird humans. ‘On Asgard, we hold celebratory feasts when a person declares their gender. Loki had three before we discovered that he had simply been trying to trick us into giving him more gifts; he’d known his gender from the first feast.’</p>
<p>Clint snorted, ‘That sounds like him,’ he muttered.</p>
<p>Natasha kicked him in the side. ‘Like you wouldn’t do the same thing.’ Clint shrugged in agreement.</p>
<p>‘We’ll see about a party at some point,’ Tony said, still looking a little poleaxed. </p>
<p>Several Avengers cheered. Tony resolved to warn Peter well in advance; the team could be a little overwhelming. She’d probably cry. Hopefully happy tears, but still.</p>
<p>A week later, Spiderwoman made her debut in a brand new suit, swinging through New York City with a feeling of freedom and pride. If she cried a little at the party the Avengers threw that night, well, she was allowed. Besides, half the tears were from laughing at the “It’s a Girl!” banner someone had hung in the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>